


Anti You

by 11Fritos



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gen, Legends, Reader-Insert, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: Demons have been some of the most well known creatures in legend to date. But what happens when two take over the bodies of our dear friends Jack and Mark? And if that wasn't enough there's you who gets mixed up into this hurricane of superstitions, monsters, and legends. Hope you have fun





	1. Chapter 1

‘At least I have off tomorrow’ You thought to yourself as you trudged home after another exhausting day of work. When you unlocked the door you kicked your shoes off, and walked straight to bed. After collapsing on your bed you shut your eyes and tried to go to sleep. After about 30 seconds you realized that you had much better things to do than sleep. So you grabbed your laptop from the bedside table, pulled up YouTube and paused for a minute after clicking on the search bar. “Decisions decisions” you quietly mumbled to yourself thinking of who you would rather watch. “Jackaboy or Markimoo?” you asked aloud. As you were thinking you looked down at your homepage where Jack’s new video was shown. “Sister Location? About damn time”. You personally weren't a huge fan of the Five Nights at Freddy’s series, but seeing them play it was always fun. 

The first few minutes of the let's play were fairly normal, screaming and cursing a regular occurrence. Then you noticed the camera aimed on Jack’s faced glitching out. “What the hell?” Your eyes narrowed as you looked at the facecam and replayed the part you just watched, but it was perfectly fine. ‘Guess I really need some sleep then’. After that you closed your laptop, plugged it in to charge, changed into your pajamas and got under the covers of your bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. At least that’s how it was for about a minute until you found yourself standing in what appeared to be an old log cabin you looked out one of the windows but you couldn’t see anything. Further investigation of the cabin and you managed to find a flashlight ‘Well I guess this is the part where I go against all common sense and go outside, huh? Why not it’s only a dream after all. After walking for a few rather uneventful minutes you eased up the walk becoming more serene, the sounds of crickets and owls becoming a peaceful ambience. You soon found a large clearing and looked around seeing nothing. As you walked through the clearing you tripped on something, falling onto the ground. After being dazed for a moment you turned your head and saw a large stone half buried into the ground “No way I’m touching that. I’m not having any of that voodoo shit today” You say as you began walking away, trying to convince yourself to leave it alone. 

You thought that you heard something break and your head whipped around. Scanning the empty clearing you saw nothing new, but your eyes were once again on the half submerged rock “I’m really gonna hate myself after this”. You then begin to jog over to it as you got closer the rock began to softly glow a bright green, causing you to slowly stop. You rest your head onto your fist, that’s supported by your other arm. “Well let’s see I could ignore the magical green glowing rock and have a nice peaceful walk through the woods OR I could take the rock and let whatever consequences that may happen happen, hmmmm. Ah fuck it,” You say as you began to pull the rock out of the ground. As you get a closer look at it you notice that it is a little bigger than your hand, is a nice rounded shape and has strange markings etched into it. You then turn it over and notice that it has an eye carved into it. ‘Kinda looks like Sam, it’s pretty cute’ you thought.  
“Ya really think so? Y’know it used to strike fear into the hearts of anyone that saw it until that blubbering idiot used it as his stupid fucking logo” replied a mysterious voice, with an Irish accent you thought and it sounded deep enough to be a man’s voice. You froze in place ‘Did I say that aloud?’ you questioned yourself 

“No, ya didn’t but you see I have a special-” he paused thinking of a proper word “-ability, I believe you humans call it telepathy”  
“So you can-”  
“Yes” he replied cutting you off “I can read your mind”

You then really regretted taking that damned rock.


	2. Chapter 2

You said the words before you could even think of what you were doing. After hearing your realization a wicked grin stretched across his features  
“There ya go! I knew ya had it in you!” He exclaimed with mock proudness in his voice.  
“But why, and what happened to your uhm…. eye?” You asked not wanting to offend one of your biggest idols. The man in front of you began to laugh quietly at first but slowly growing louder and had to rest his hands on his knees. While this was unfolding you looked around starting to feel really uncomfortable. The laughing was slowly dying out and he was able to stand up wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Well you see,” he stopped another fit of giggles overcoming him but this one didn't last nearly as long “I'm not your Jack, I'm an alternate version of sorts,” he glanced at you questioningly and you quickly nodded even though you didn't fully understand what was going on. You stood completely still for the next few moments. Then you cautiously turned your head to look over your shoulder. Behind you was a man with bright green and brown hair, slightly sharpened teeth, a small amount of facial hair, and pointed ears. But the most curious part about him were his eyes, er well eye. The right was perfectly normal, but the left was green and had a cat-like slit for a pupil. “Who are you?” You finally managed to say after being frozen for what seemed like an eternity.  
“You don't recognize me?” He asked seemingly dumbfounded. After you heard that your brow furrowed in confusion, the accent did seem familiar as did the appearance but all throughout this dream you haven't been able to think properly.  
“Jack?” 

He seemed to be thinking about something for a minute before starting to walk towards you. For every step he took forward you took one backward. You raised your hands as if surrendering and bumped into a tree, before you could move out of the way you were pinned to the tree by one of his arms on either side of your head making you freeze. He cast a glance to your hand before his grin widened “Well well, what do we have here?” He moved one of his arms to grab what you were holding that you completely forgot until this point. Before he could take it out of your hand you eyes shot open.

‘Oh thank fuck’ you thought as you looked up to the ceiling, sunlight streaming through the window in your room. You remembered that you didn't have work today making even happier. You rolled over onto your side when you felt something digging into your leg. You rolled onto your back and reached into your pocket pulling something out you lifted your head up “Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck” you whispered to yourself your head dropping on your pillow. In your hand was a rock you traced your finger over some of the markings carved into the rock. Suddenly you hand started tingling but you felt paralyzed so you weren't able to drop it. The tingling quickly morphed into something more painful and became a powerful burning sensation like you put your hand on a burning oven. You finally got the ability to move again and you immediately dropped the stone. When you looked back at your hand you noticed an eye now burned into your hand.

After staring at it for a few moments, you shot out of bed and you could still feel a slight burning pain but nowhere near the amount you felt just seconds before. Then you ran into your bathroom going to the sink to run some water over it. You also splashed some water onto your face just to make sure you weren’t still half asleep and just imagining things. You looked over, but sure enough there it was a bright red. After contemplating going to the doctor for a minute you realized how much of a bad idea that really was, and how were you supposed to explain why you had an eyeball burned into the palm of your hand anyway? After walking back into your room you opened your laptop to check your email to try and take your mind off of what was happening. As you were scrolling through you saw a notification from YouTube: Jacksepticeye uploaded a new video FNAF Sister Location Part 2. You then remembered the weird glitch Jack’s facecam did on the first video, so you immediately clicked it closely watching Jack’s face. 

Eventually another glitch did show up during the video, now you were starting to freak out, could this be Anti’s doing? You went over to check Jack’s Twitter and saw his name changed to Antiseptic eye and his Twitter bio said “This body’s weak”. This can’t be happening, it’s just some stupid Halloween theme he has, it’s October after all. You couldn’t help but look at the burn on your palm. What if it isn’t, does Jack knows Anti is real? Is there something wrong with him? Asking him on social media would be pointless so would emailing him, he probably gets thousands of emails and messages from Twitter every day. So what CAN you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter done!   
> I tried writing Jack's accent, I really did, but it just doesn't look right.   
> Also Mark/Dark should be making an appearance in either the next chapter or the one after that, I just wanted to really set the story up.   
> And comments are encouraged if you have and suggestions, or anything you want to tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I hope you enjoyed. I tried not to go with the stereotypical beginning, but it was hard not to so it didn't exactly work out in the end.  
> 1\. Saw any grammatical errors?  
> 2\. Have any ideas/criticism for the story?  
> 3\. Liked it and wanna tell me?  
> Let me know in the comments!


End file.
